Thanks to Snape
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: SPOILER TOME 7 ! OS Un soir, alors que James rentre des cuisines, il découvre Lily en pleur dans une salle de classe. Pourquoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cet évènement va marquer le début d'une relation entre eux...


_Bonjour à tout le monde !_

_Voici un nouveau OS qui est sorti de mon esprit lors d'un cours de Mathématiques, la semaine passée. Je suis très attaché à cette histoire, qui met en scène James et Lily._

_**AVERTISSEMENT : SPOILER DU TOME 7** ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Si vous ne voulez rien savoir, partez, ou vous risquez de gâcher votre future lecture !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je préviens mes lecteurs d'un Amour Sacrifié, que l'écriture avance. Le chapitre 24 est bien avancé, mais ces derniers temps, je me suis essentiellement penché sur l'écriture et sur quelques rectifications des trois derniers chapitres ;)_

_Donc pas d'inquiétudes, ça viendra bientôt !_

_En attendant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

_Bye et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review !_

_Abelforth_

* * *

**Thanks to Snape**

James marchait dans l'obscurité du couloir du quatrième étage. Il tenait de nombreux vivres dans ses mains. De la Bierraubeurre aussi. Mais soudain, dans le silence oppressant de la nuit, un bruit parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme de 17 ans. Un sanglot.

Il suit le bruit. Il le repère. Quelqu'un pleure dans une salle de classe. Discrètement il s'avance et repaire une porte entrouverte. Sans réfléchir, il la pousse et découvre une jeune femme en pleur, assise à une table, sa tête dans ses bras.

James sent son estomac se noué. Il reconnaît cette chevelure. Il la reconnaît. Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

_- Lily ? Appelle-t-il timidement, hésitant presque._

La jeune femme sursaute et pousse un petit cri de surprise. Elle se lève et se retourne. Elle s'essuie brièvement les yeux et le fixe, impassible. Que fait-il là ?

Il la regarde, tristement, sans son air habituel. Elle le remarque et le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom ne lui échappe pas.

_- Que fais-tu ici ? Demande-t-elle aussitôt._

_- Je pourrais te retourner la question, mais une autre me vient à l'esprit. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter ! _

_- Mais je n'aime pas te voir triste !_

_- On ne se connaît pas…_

_- Vraiment ? Ça fait six ans que je te vois, on est dans la même maison. Quoique tu puisses dire, je te connais un minimum._

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Crache-t-elle._

_- Si un jour le besoin de parler se fait sentir, sache que je suis là, lui répond le jeune homme._

_- Te parler ? Pour que tu te fiches de moi ? Sûrement pas !_

James devient triste, cela n'échappe pas à la rouquine. Mais que peut-elle faire si ce n'est de se protéger ?

_- Tiens, prend ça ! Lance-t-il à la jeune femme, en lui tendant du chocolat._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ça remonte le moral, conclut-il simplement. Bonne soirée._

Lily le regarda s'en aller, troublée, mais un peu moins triste qu'avant son arrivée. Elle retourna dans son dortoir une heure après, les pensées toujours aussi emmêlées.

Pendant une semaine, James n'essaya plus d'approcher Lily. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la préfète en chef. Lily réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce sujet. James.

Pour elle, qui était-il ? Un gars de sa promotion, intelligent, mais stupide. Un garçon qui avait du succès auprès des filles et très populaire auprès des autres garçons. Un Sang Pur comme dirait les Serpentards. Alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle ?

Elle n'avait jamais essayé de le savoir, de peur de tomber sous son charme.

Mais quelque chose l'avait attiré, depuis ce soir où James l'avait surprise en train d'évacuer son trop plein de tristesse. Il l'avait appeler par son prénom et n'avait aucunement essayer de la « réconforter » à la façon d'un profiteur. Non, il l'avait simplement laissée avec du chocolat en lui proposant de l'aide si elle le désirait.

Elle se décida donc à aller lui parler après cette semaine d'ignorance. Il était seul, dans la grande salle et finissait son petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha rapidement et profita du fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de personnes présentes ce matin là.

Il la regarda arriver, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'assit face à lui, se servit son petit déjeuner, toujours en silence et commença à le fixer. Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège, Lily prit enfin la parole.

_- Potter, je… Merci, pour l'autre soir._

_- C'est normal, lui répondit-il aussitôt, avant de retourner à son muffin._

_- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, moi rien de la tienne, mais…_

James leva la tête, la fixa, un petit sourire en coin.

_- Retire cette idée de ta tête, je ne sortirai pas avec toi ! Lâcha froidement la rouquine._

_- Ok, mais que me veux-tu alors ?_

_- Que tu arrêtes ton cirque et qu'on commence à agir comme des gens civilisés !_

_- Quel cirque ? Je…_

_- Arrête ! Intima la jeune femme. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit bonjour sans me demander si je voulais sortir avec toi ou sans insulter mes amis ?_

_- Snivellus ? C'est un pauvre type ! Faut arrêter de te leurrer !_

Lily sentait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle se leva et quitta le jeune homme, sans avoir touché à son repas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point têtu ? Elle alla s'asseoir près du lac. La fraîcheur du mois de novembre ne la rebutait pas. C'est d'ailleurs l'endroit qu'elle préférait avec ses amis.

Mais elle ne fut pas seule bien longtemps, car James venait de s'installer près d'elle, en fixant le lac noir.

_- D'accord, j'arrête de parler à tort et à travers. Je pense qu'il serait effectivement temps que j'arrête d'agir stupidement…._

_- Tu ne sais rien de mon passé. Donc ne parle pas de mes amis en ne les connaissant pas !_

_- D'accord._

Lily fut surprise d'entendre une réponse positive aussi rapide de la part du brun.

_- Contente qu'on s'entende pour une fois !_

_- Moi de même… Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je manque à mes devoirs. James Potter._

Il saisit la main laiteuse de la jeune Gryffondor et la baisa. Lily ricana avant de répondre à son interlocuteur;

_- Enchantée. Lily Evans !_

A partir de cette date, les deux jeunes se fréquentèrent plus régulièrement. Il ne se parlait en fait que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Mais ils avaient désormais une relation comme deux camarades de classe et non plus comme deux ennemis.

Cette relation devint un peu plus poussée jusqu'à devenir quasiment amicale.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, James avait donné rendez-vous à Lily dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à minuit, pour éviter le monde. Tous les deux purent donc se trouver seuls.

Ils parlèrent longuement de leur passé.

_- Je pleurais à cause d'un ami, le soir où tu m'as appelée Lily pour la première fois, avoua la jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence._

James la regarda un instant. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et fixait le feu dans la cheminée.

_- Il était mon ami… Mais ça m'a trop blessée. Quand il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe… J'ai été profondément blessée. Pourquoi ? Il me manque tant, mais il n'a pas compris qu'il tournait mal. _

_- Qui ? Demanda bêtement James._

_- Severus._

James fut choqué par cette révélation. Ainsi c'était à cause d'une amitié brisée avec Rogue qu'elle pleurait ?

_- Je ne comprends pas Lily, comment…_

_- J'avais neuf ans, le coupa Lily. C'est Severus qui m'a appris ce que j'étais, qui m'a tout enseigné. Ça été mon premier véritable ami. Mon meilleur ami. On a été proche longtemps. Mais après nos BUSE, il a tout gâché. Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner cet écart. Il se disait mon ami. Il m'a imploré. J'ai refusé de lui pardonner. Mais j'en souffre._

Lily ferma fortement ses yeux, comme pour éviter de pleurer. James voulu la réconforter, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_- C'est pour ça que ça me fait mal de vous entendre parler de lui aussi mal. Même si je ne lui pardonne pas, il a été un de mes proches, James._

_- Je sais. Même si je ne l'aime pas, je te promets de faire un effort à l'avenir._

_- Merci James._

_- Je peux même devenir ton ami, un ami à qui tu peux te confier… En échange, je pourrai me confier à toi… Si tu acceptes bien sûr !_

_- Oui James, merci beaucoup._

_-Tu n'as pas à pâtir de ne pas lui avoir pardonner cet écart. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait._

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et l'étreignit fortement, pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Le jeune homme à lunettes fut d'abord surpris par ce geste inattendu, mais il répondit ensuite à son étreinte, les joues en feu…

Les vacances passèrent, alors que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense. Alors que Lily était retournée dans sa famille, James lui était resté à Poudlard. Mais la distance ne fut aucunement un obstacle, au contraire, puisqu'ils s'écrivirent tous les deux jours.

Leur relation devenait de plus en plus étroite, sans jamais devenir ambiguë.

Fin janvier, Lily finissait sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'une main la saisit et l'entraîna par une porte, alors qu'elle poussait un cri de frayeur.

Elle se retourna et découvrit deux iris chocolats en train de la fixer amusés. James.

_- Tu es fou ! Tu m'as complètement fait paniquer !_

_- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ricana-t-il._

_- James, je dois finir ma ronde, on se voit après si tu veux._

_- Tu sors avec Remus ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme._

_- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme._

_- Tu sors avec lui ou non ? Répéta le jeune homme, très sérieux._

_- Je… Non ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé ? _

_- Je l'ai déjà fait. Je voulais simplement être sûr._

_- Mais pourquoi cette question ? _

_- Vous étiez très proches depuis deux semaines. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu en plus et Remus était souvent absent en même temps que toi !_

_- Et alors ? Il est préfet ! Rétorqua-t-elle toujours aussi intriguée par la question soudaine de James._

Elle plongea dans les océans noisette de son interlocuteur et essaya de trouver ce qu'il cherchait au juste, mais il détourna son regard de celui de la femme aux longs cheveux auburn.

_- Je croyais simplement…_

_- Arrêtes de croire, si j'ai quelque chose dans ma vie, tu le sauras. On est ami… Même si personne ne le sait…_

James releva la tête. Il lui sourit faiblement. Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, sans que personne ne les ait percés à jour. Lily approcha rapidement de James et, après s'être mise sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

_- Et toi alors, tu ne sors avec personne ? Pourtant tu as la côte auprès des filles !_

_- Je… euh…, bafouilla alors James Potter, pris au dépourvu._

_- Tu es amoureux ça se voit ! Dis moi qui c'est avant que je retourne à ma ronde !_

_- Non ! Lança aussitôt le jeune homme._

_- Ça fait combien de temps ?_

Mais James était partit en courrant sans donner de réponse, laissant une jeune femme perdue et plongée de ses nombreuses pensées. Elle retourna alors dans les couloirs de pierres du château, où elle aperçut par chance, une personne à qui elle souhaitait parler.

_- Remus ! Appela-t-elle._

_- Lily ! Qu'y a-t-il donc pour que tu m'appelles dans un couloir désert à une heure aussi tardive ?_

_- Sois franc, direct et surtout tu réponds à ma question, tu ne me sors pas le coup du « j'ai pas le droit de te le dire » !_

_- Ok, je vais essayer ! Répondit le jeune homme amusé._

_- James est amoureux ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu la connais ?_

_- Oui._

_- Moi aussi ?_

_- J'espère bien ! Pouffa-t-il._

_- Ça fait longtemps qu'il l'aime ?_

_- Le plus simple serait de proposer des noms ! Mais ce serait dans le cas où tu ne le saurais pas…_

_- Pardon ? S'esclaffa Lily._

_- Je suis sérieux, tu le sais, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant. Pardonne moi, mais je dois rentrer._

Le jeune lycanthrope s'en alla et disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant derrière lui une Préfète-en-chef en pleine réflexion. Elle se dépêcha de terminer son travail et retourna dans la salle commune de sa maison, espérant y trouver James. Mais elle fut bien vite déçue en remarquant qu'elle était seule. Elle s'assit dans un des canapés moelleux, face au feu, et continua de réfléchir. Après près d'une heure de solitude, elle se leva et commença à monter les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Mais soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Le portait de la Grosse Dame pivotait. Elle redescendit les marches rapidement et aperçut la personne qu'elle avait tant attendue.

_- James ! Appela-t-elle doucement._

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir.

_- Attends ! S'il te plaît ! Implora-t-elle, tout en attrapant le bras droit du jeune joueur de Quidditch. Alors, c'était vrai… Tu ne t'étais jamais moqué de moi ?_

_- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il froidement, sans se retourner._

_- De moi. Tu m'aimes… réellement ? Hésita-t-elle à demander._

A ces mots, James se mit à rire tristement et cela fit mal à Lily.

_- James…_

_- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu croyais qu'en devenant ami, j'allais oublier ce que j'éprouve pour toi ?_

_- Non, cela aurait été stupide de ma part, si seulement j'avais pris ton amour au sérieux jusqu'à maintenant._

James se retourna enfin et fit face à la belle rousse aux yeux d'émeraude. Lily partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans rien dire.

_- Je ne peux pas t'imposer d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer une personne. Ce serait inhumain._

James s'approcha lentement et la rejoignit sur le sofa.

_- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça avant. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, avoua le brun. Depuis que nous avons commencé à nous parler, je me suis contenté de ta présence et de t'avoir comme confidente. Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher tout ça pour cet amour que je te porte. _

_- C'est sûr que ça me fait drôle de réaliser que ..._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je… moi je t'apprécie, James, c'est différent. Mais je suis flattée, tu es la première personne, en dehors de ma famille, à me le dire. Et ça me touche énormément…_

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse musclé. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, pour profiter de cette instant. Elle ne l'aimait pas… Il s'était fait des films. Mais elle l'appréciait… C'était un début.

_- Je… Lily, j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous, je…_

_- Rien ne changera, on continuera de se voir en cachette, comme des amis, clarifia la jeune femme._

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sereins, enveloppés par la chaleur du feu de bois…

Le 30 janvier, une fête fut organisée en l'honneur de Lily qui soufflait ses 18 bougies. La jeune femme était heureuse de voir que de nombreuses personnes s'étaient mobilisées pour elle. Sauf une, la seule à qui elle désirait parler. James.

Où était-il ? Cela la tracassait, bien qu'elle ne le montrât point. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée qu'elle le vit apparaître, mais il se dirigea aussitôt vers ses trois amis. Elle sentit une force étrange étouffer son cœur et partit en direction du jeune homme pour lui parler.

_- James, enfin, tu es là ! Lui dit-elle._

_- Pardon ? Tu l'attendais ? Demanda Sirius, surpris._

_- Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Mais Evans a dû boire un coup pour venir me parler comme ça ! Plaisanta James._

_- Je… Non…Bonne soirée, bafouilla Lily, honteuse._

Que lui avait-elle pris ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Elle se sentit stupide et sentit son estomac se nouer.

La soirée avança et bientôt les gens partirent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif. Lily elle, rangea un peu la salle commune, avec l'aide de Remus et de quelques uns de ses amis.

Sa meilleure amie Alice partit finalement dans leur dortoir, laissant Lily seule, devant une fenêtre. La neige tombait dehors tel du coton en train de voltiger dans les airs.

Une main sur son épaule la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle reconnut son parfum. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien maintenant.

_- Tu viens me parler maintenant ? Cracha lily._

_- Je sauvais les apparences tout à l'heure, comme tu le souhaitais tant. Mais je te prie tout de même de m'excuser…_

_- Pardonne moi aussi. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de te voir arriver._

_- Vraiment ? S'étonna James. Je serais venu plutôt si j'avais réussi à terminer ton cadeau plus vite…_

Lily écarquilla les yeux. James lui tendait un collier en argent brillant. Un pendentif de même couleur représentant une goutte y était accroché. Mais elle regarda soudainement la goutte de façon plus approfondie. C'était une sorte de cage constituée de fins barreaux en argent, dans laquelle lévitait une perle de nacre ocre lumineuse.

Elle regarda le bijou et lui sauta au coup, arrachant au passage un rire au jeune homme à lunettes.

_- Merci infiniment James… C'est magnifique !_

_- J'ai créé le pendentif à partir d'argent et cette perle, je l'ai trouvée lors de mes vacances dans le Pacifique, il y a deux ans, avec mes parents, avant que mon père ne meure. J'ai cherché quelques formules à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réussir à faire ce que tu as entre les mains…_

_-Tu peux me l'attacher ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le bijou._

James s'éxécuta aussitôt. Il en profita pour effleurer cette peau douce qu'était celle de sa belle aimée.

_- Excuse moi, Lily, mais je vais te fausser compagnie… Je suis épuisé ! Annonça James._

_- Je vais monter me coucher aussi alors. Encore merci, James ! C'est magnifique_

_- De rien, ce n'est que le reflet de ta beauté, murmura-t-il tendrement et timidement._

Lily rougit, tandis que James se penchait pour lui dire au revoir. Soudain Lily se figea, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de James se poser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se redressa, lui sourit faiblement et disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon, abandonnant une Lily troublée dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

La moitié du mois de février s'était écoulé, mais le froid subsistait. Les septièmes années avaient cours de botanique dans les serres du parc.

Lily n'arrivait pas à déterrer ses Arrowroots. Elle devait les arracher de la terre pour extraire les racines afin d'en prélever la moitié pour le professeur Slughorn, qui en avait besoin pour créer du Felix Félicis.

Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la serre seule et s'exaspérait de ne pas arriver à effectuer cette tâche que tous semblait réussir.

James arriva soudain. Il se plaça derrière elle, sans rien dire. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Lily et la guida dans ses actions.

_- Il faut que tu attrapes la plante là, ensuite tu tournes doucement dans ce sens. Tu tire un coup sec vers la gauche, puis un autre vers la droite._

Lily sentait le souffle chaud de James sur ses cheveux. Il colla sa joue gauche contre la joue de droite de la jeune fille et continua.

_- Tu tournes maintenant dans l'autre sens, la plante est désorientée et normalement, comme ses racines n'ont plus de prises, il te suffit de tirer lentement la plante hors de son pot._

Il s'exécuta et posa le végétale sur le plan de travail, avant de retourner à sa table. Lily, elle, continua son travail, son cœur battant étrangement vite…

A la fin du cours, Lily fut la dernière à sortir des serres, mais elle fut vite détrompée lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne enserrer son avant bras. Mais la personne qui l'avait arrêté n'était pas celle à qui il pensait. C'était Severus Rogue.

_- Lily, je voulais te parler. _

_- Non, laisse moi !_

_- Laisse moi parler, écoute moi, je vais faire vite !_

_- Severus, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, il y a un an et demi. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision._

_- Je ne peux pas vivre sans ton amitié ! _

Mais Lily partait déjà. Résignée à ne pas se retourner.

_- Tu penses peut-être que j'ai changé en mal ? Mais t'es-tu regardée ? Tu traînes avec Potter maintenant ! _

Lily se figea. Comment le savait-il ?

_- J'ai touché une corde sensible apparemment. Toi qui disais que c'était un idiot arrogant, finalement tu es revenu sur ton jugement, cracha amèrement Rogue._

_- Sev, ce ne sont plus tes affaires ! _

_- Si ça le sont ! Tu veux gâcher ta vie avec lui ?_

_- Je fais de ma vie ce que je veux ! Tu n'es plus mon ami… Tu ne l'es plus depuis le jour où tu m'as classée comme Sang-de-Bourbe… Tout est entièrement de ta faute !_

_- Tu vas continuer de le voir en cachette la nuit, alors..._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu me suis, c'est ça ?_

_- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !_

_- Tu es dingue ! Tu ne peux que t'en vouloir… Si j'ai commencé à parler à James, c'est à cause de toi…_

Severus sembla perdu. Que voulait-elle dire ? Lily elle, revoyait la scène où James l'avait découverte en pleur dans une salle de classe…

_- A cause de moi ?_

_- A cause de toi… répéta lentement et froidement Lily, avant de tourner le dos à l'homme qui avait été le premier sorcier qu'elle avait connu._

Le soir même Lily se retrouva de nouveau en pleur dans la salle où elle avait déjà évacué sa tristesse en novembre. Encore à cause de Rogue.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue dans la journée avec lui l'avait chamboulée. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis, épuisée, se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu y arriver, elle croisa James en train de parler à une Gryffondor de sixième année. Ils étaient proches, très proches l'un de l'autre. Lily jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux personnes. James croisa un court instant les deux iris émeraude de Lily. Un instant assez long pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas bien.

_-Désolé, je dois y aller ! Mentit James, en regardant la fille la plus jeune, avant de partir à la suite de Lily Evans._

Il se dépêcha et réussit enfin à la rattraper avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

_- Lily ! Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme._

_- Où est ta copine ?  
- Je ne sors pas avec… Qu'as-tu ?_

_- Rien…_

_- Tu ne veux pas en parler. Ok ! Mais…_

James se stoppa net. La jeune femme s'était avancée, avait étreint James et avait posé sa tête contre son torse, avant de se mettre à sangloter. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras sur elle et lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Elle releva la tête et la nicha dans le creux du cou de James, qui savoura ce contact. Chacun respirait l'odeur de l'autre, s'enivrant de ce moment de calme.

_- C'est à cause de Rogue… murmura-t-elle._

James se tendit, mais ne dit rien. Lily le remarqua, mais ne releva pas. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et la repoussa doucement tout en lui souriant.

_- Allez, va te coucher, tu es exténuée ! Tu ferais presque peur aux Inferi, plaisanta le beau brun._

La belle rousse s'exécuta sans mot dire et James s'en alla faire de même.

Plus le temps passait et plus Lily ressentait le besoin de voir James. Pour lui parler. Pour le voir. Pour être avec lui. C'était désormais un besoin vital pour la jeune fille.

En ce mardi de la première semaine de mars, Lily avait donné rendez-vous à James sous un saule pleureur près du lac. Lily arriva un quart d'heure en avance, trop contente d'avoir ce moment qu'elle attendait tant dans sa journée. Et elle attendit… Encore… Une heure de retard.

Une heure et demi. La nuit tombait.

Deux heures. James n'était pas venu.

Lily sentit la colère poindre en elle. Une colère mélangée à de la tristesse et à de la déception. Il l'avait laissée seule, sans la prévenir.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds, rassembla ses affaires et partit en direction du château. Arrivée dans le grand hall, elle le traversa rapidement, mais soudain elle le vit. Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Les affaires de Lily venaient de tomber. Elle les ramassa.

En haut des marches, James marchait, une fille à son bras. Elle lui parlait, mais James semblait ailleurs. Quand il entendit le vacarme dans le hall, il aperçut Lily. Mais durant ce moment d'inattention, la jeune fille avec qui il se trouvait, en profita pour l'embrasser. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put point réagir.

Lily courut le vite possible, les larmes commençant à brouiller sa vue. Elle bouscula intentionnellement James et disparut dans le dédale d'escalier.

James se défit de sa compagne et partit à la poursuite de la rousse.

_- Lily, hurla-t-il dans les grands escaliers. Lily, attends !_

Des gens le regardaient, étonnés de le voir courir après la préfète Evans, qu'ils venaient de voir passer en pleur.

Il la vit passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Il courut le plus rapidement qu'il put et passa, avant que le portrait ne pivotât de nouveau.

_- Lily, s'il te plaît hurla-t-il dans le tunnel qui le menait à la salle commune. _

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des Gryffondors, quelques élèves de différentes années se trouvaient là et tous le regardèrent, silencieux et surpris.

_- Pourquoi appelles-tu Evans par son prénom ? Demanda Sirius étonné._

_- Ne me parle pas maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais c'est de ta faute !_

_- Ma faute ? Répéta Sirius, piqué au vif._

_- Oui, si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à sortir avec… l'autre, ça ne serait pas arrivé !_

_- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, je …_

_- Stop ! Cria Remus. Vous vous calmez, où j'enlève des points à Gryffondor, pour avoir déranger d'autres élèves durant leur travail !_

La tension redescendit. James en profita pour s'éloigner un peu de la salle commune.

Lily elle se sentait trahie… Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle s'était faite avoir. Ce baiser, le soir de son anniversaire, près de ses lèvres, avait été un piège.  
S'il l'aimait réellement, pourquoi l'aurait-il laissée seule pour sortir avec une autre ?

Elle avait mal. Elle était jalouse. Mais pourquoi ? Il lui manquait, elle avait toujours besoin de lui. Elle aimait son odeur. Ses yeux. Son rire. Tout.

Elle l'aimait.

Cette vérité la blessa encore plus profondément. Elle se sentait piégée et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

_- Lily, du calme ! Déclara Alice qui venait d'arriver dans le dortoir. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_- Je… Je l'aime…_

_- Qui ? S'étonna alors Alice, plutôt perplexe._

_- James !_

_- Quoi ? Hurla son amie sous l'effet de la surprise._

Lily essaya de lui raconter au mieux ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, à l'insu des autres… Après son récit, Alice fut totalement désappointée. Son amie avait finalement succombé au charme du jeune homme… Lily de son côté ressentit le besoin de s'isoler dans sa classe habituelle. Elle prit soin de ne pas croiser James sur son chemin, tâche qu'elle réussit avec succès. Elle poussa la porte de sa salle et resta figée. James se trouvait à la place qu'elle utilisait d'habitude.

En entendant le bruit de la porte, il s'était retourné et avait bondi vers la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude.

_- Lily, s'il te plaît écoute moi ! Supplia James._

Lily lui donna une puissante claque.

_- Ça c'est pour m'avoir menti et m'avoir manipulée ! Cracha-t-elle._

Puis une deuxième.

_- Ça c'est pour m'avoir laissée seule près du lac !_

Mais James la stoppa, en attrapant son avant bras, avant qu'elle ne le frappe de nouveau.

_- Je t'en prie, implora-t-il. Laisse moi une minute !_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée ! Sale…_

_- Laisse moi parler ! La pria-t-il encore une fois, tout en la coupant. Je… C'est un malentendu._

_- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas ! Tu crois m'avoir avec tes excuses à deux noises ? J'aurais dû écouter Rogue. Je subi encore une désillusion !_

_- Non, je t'en prie ! C'est Sirius qui a voulu que je voie cette fille. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Il aurait douter sinon. Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre !_

Lily essaya de le gifler de son autre main, mais il l'attrapa aussi. James la fixa.

Ses yeux. Elle avait pleuré, il le voyait. Pourquoi ?

_- En plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte avec une fille ? Tu ne m'aimes pas !_

_- Toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu l'as embrassée !_

_- Rectification, elle m'a embrassé sans que je le veuille, comme ça…_

Il se pencha rapidement et captura les lèvres de Lily un court instant.

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Se plaignit Lily. _

_- Pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Encore à cause de Rogue ?_

_- Non ! Lâche moi ! Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu as réussi, tu es content ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu tenais à moi !_

James la fixa encore un instant, puis poussa Lily contre la porte, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle avait bel et bien pleuré.

Lily essaya de le repousser, en vain. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua, la calmant lentement. Le baiser de James était doux, tendre presque hésitant. Il se recula et la lâcha.

_- Je t'aime passionnément. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. T'avoir laissée seule près du lac a été pire que de devoir rester seul avec cette fille. Je t'aime, Lily Evans. Et tu es jalouse._

_- Non, murmura-t-elle._

_- Si ! Tu l'es. Tu as pleuré après avoir vu cette fille m'embrasser. Et tu as tout le temps besoin de moi, tu ne supportes pas de me voir avec d'autres filles. Regarde tout à…_

Lily sentait la situation lui échapper. Que faire ? Il allait le découvrir. Alors elle se décida à agir.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de James et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Il sembla se figer et devint écarlate.

_- Tu arrives à me faire ça le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu m'embrasses deux fois en moins de cinq minutes aujourd'hui, et là, dès que je prends une initiative, tu deviens timide ? Constata Lily. _

_- Non ! Protesta le brun._

_- Tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? Alors écoute : Je me suis trop attachée à toi. Tu m'as envoûtée. J'ai un besoin vital de te voir désormais. Quand je ne peux pas passer mon temps avec toi, je me sens vide. Je ne supporte plus de cacher notre relation, parce que je ne peux passer que peu de temps avec toi, et j'ai réellement envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-elle._

Elle posa ses fines lèvres sur celles de James et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que le brun répondait à ce signe d'affection. Elle chercha bien vite à approfondir leur baiser le rendant plus langoureux.

Enfin elle se recula, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés, tandis que James, qui la tenait dans ses bras, essayait de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

_- Que dois-je comprendre, au juste ? Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque._

_- Je t'aime, James… souffla-t-elle, timidement._

Le brun la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, mettant son nez dans ses cheveux auburn, pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

_- Et dire que c'est à cause de Rogue que j'ai finalement réussi à te parler ! Fit remarquer ironiquement James._

Lily marqua une pause et pensa rapidement à Severus, avant de rectifier la phrase de James.

_- Non, James, tu te trompes… C'est grâce à Rogue._

* * *

_**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Pas du tout ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me le dire !**_

_**Bises et à plus, **_

_**Abelforth**_

_** (posté le 04/10/2007)**_


End file.
